The present invention provides a sealable article container.
Articles which are not of a standard size or multiple articles which may be of a standard size or multiple articles which are not of a standard size can pose a problem when it comes to collecting and assembling these articles into a container. An example of multiple articles which are not of a standard size is refuse.
Refuse pick up can be a difficult task. For example, for leaf or yard debris pick up, most people use a plastic garbage bag, however if someone is working alone, it is often difficult to open the bag while placing the refuse inside the bag. Some people may use a device which keeps the bag open, such as a garbage can, but then it can be difficult to extract the bag from the can once it is filled with refuse.
Devices are known that use a sheet with a cord or draw string as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,797, 5,092,681, 5,417,462 and 5,713,980. Other debris capturing apparatus are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,664, 5,524,423, 5,664,886 and 5,722,220.